spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Know That Squid
Plot SpongeBob gets a form that he needs to get Squidward to fill out. Transcript -The scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick on lounge chairs on a sunny, relaxing beach. The fresh air breezes against them, as they drink slurpees- SpongeBob: Ah, Patrick, this is the life. Patrick: You said it, buddy. SpongeBob: Yep. The sun shining, the breeze of the summer island blowing against us...The water pouring out, and swimming softly just below us. Patrick: -Turns over, smashes the lounge chair onto the floor- Yep. SpongeBob: Um, Patrick, you okay down there, buddy? -A uniformed fish walks up to them, with an angry look on his face- Uniformed Fish: UHM. SpongeBob: Oh, hello, -reads nametag- Joe...Have you come to help out my buddy? He's had a bit of a collapse, as you can see..Heheh. Uniformed Joe: No, I have not come to help him. I've been sent here to tell you to leave. SpongeBob: Aww, why? Uniformed Joe: Because these lounge chairs are for display only. -Camera zooms out, revealing the beach as a wooden background in a store- SpongeBob: -Sigh- Okay...Come on Patrick. Let's go. -Picks up Patrick from ground- Uniformed Joe: Also, your friend is gonna have to pay for the damage caused to that lounge chair. SpongeBob: He'll pay on the way out. Oh, and, don't go blaming us for everything. I could ask the question why this place is flooded up with water. Uniformed Joe: Sprinklers. SpongeBob: See? Your store isn't no "Best store in the Mall"...If it was, you wouldn't have faulty sprinklers in the first place. -Crosses his arms and smiles- Uniformed Joe: We don't have faulty sprinklers. Your friend just decided to see what the outcome of a Transformer inside of an Easy Bake Oven would have, causing the sprinklers to go off! SpongeBob: Ohhh...Okay...-Wraps arm around Patrick and starts to walk out of the store quickly- Let's go! Uniformed Joe: Hey, the money! Where is it!? Patrick: -Throws dirty, half eaten lollipop into Joe's hands- Keep the change! -The scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick walking down a balcony of a mall- SpongeBob: Well, that wasn't the best of starts. Patrick: I wouldn't say that. SpongeBob: Why not? I mean, you did burn down a whole shopping isle with an Easy Bake Oven... Patrick: But, I got these! -Pulls some ugly purple pineapple glasses out from his short pockets- Tah-Dah! SpongeBob: When did you buy those? Patrick: I sorta didn't buy them... SpongeBob: So, you stole them?! Patrick: SpongeBob, it's not stealing if the product is terrible and ugly. SpongeBob: Umm...I'm pretty sure it is. Patrick: -Grabs SpongeBob's face and turns him around to reveal an arcade built into the mall- AN ARCADE!! SpongeBob: Yep, this babies been here for years. One of the oldest arcades in Bikini Bottom. Built when the mall was first opened in-- -Patrick is gone- Aaaand he's gone... -We see SpongeBob walking into the arcade, a bunch of children are running around with VR headsets on, SpongeBob walks up to Patrick, who is playing some sort of Space Invaders Game- Patrick: DIE ALIENS!! FEEL THE WRATH OF-- -Drinks a bit of his slurpee- PATRICK THE DESTRUCTOR OF ALIENSSSS!! SpongeBob: -SpongeBob looks around the place, Slownic The SeaHog statues are all around the building, with raiser sharp spikes coming from their backs- Yikes. Patrick: All your base are belong to us! SpongeBob: Um, Patrick... Patrick: YOU MANIAC....YOU BLEW IT UP... SpongeBob: Uhm, Patrick! Patrick: Yeah, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Patrick, don't you think it's ummm...-Tugs on collar- A little crowded around here? Patrick: Well...Ugh...-Looks around to see one nerdy anchovy standing next to an arcade machine- Not really... SpongeBob: Okay, this place blows anyways. Patrick: What do you mean? SpongeBob: Well, ya know. All these arcade machines are old. And no one likes OLD things, am I right? Old Man Jenkins: -Sitting in a little dining area of the arcade- Yeah, you're probably right... SpongeBob: Come on, let's go to a play area. I've heard there's loads around here. Nat Peterson: -Working at arcade- There's like, two. SpongeBob: What happened to the rest of them? Nat Peterson: They got bought out by bigger companies. One of the areas is now being used as one of those Buck .E. Wheeze restaurants. Patrick: Hey, that sounds fun! -We see Buck .E. Wheeze, the animatronic singing and dancing on stage next to children- Buck: Hey kids, want to find some hidden treasure?! -The kids cheer- Okay then, follow me! -He walks up to a door leading to back stage, he opens it and pushes the children in there, he then looks around for eye witnesses and walks back stage, then slams the door shut- SpongeBob: How about we don't go there....Look, there's a play centre! Patrick: Yay! Play Centre! Play Centre! SpongeBob: Ah, a good old Play Centre...-Looks at sign- OF DOOM?! -Grabs Patrick and pulls him away from the entrance, what awaits on the other side are extremely sharp dangerous spikes coming from the roof, walls and floor- Street Artist: Well, you see. I made this as an art project. SpongeBob: You what? Street Artist: I make in depth art, to look onto things we may all enjoy, but when looking into the deep depth of it all, it's lonely and dark. That's why I created this as my latest walk through art project. SpongeBob: You're messed up. Street Artist: No, I'm an artist. -Spray paints some SquarePants on the wall with the words "A square is not a circle" over them- See? SpongeBob: Okay, moving along. -SpongeBob and Patrick walk away- Harold Reginald: -Walks up to graffiti spray paint, he examines the picture for quite a while- You know what? That is very true. You've inspired me, thank you. -We see SpongeBob walking up to a play Centre, Fred is stood outside in uniform- SpongeBob: Hi, I'd like to enter here. Fred: Okay, what should I put you down for? SpongeBob: One adult and....Do your tickets include Man-Children? Fred: Two adults it is. -Gives them tickets, Patrick enters the play centre whilst SpongeBob turns away and walks out of the arcade- SpongeBob: And time to look around on my own. -SpongeBob walks up to a shop window with a poster on it saying "Win a sunny sea side holiday to the sea of Hawaii"- SpongeBob: Ooo, Hawaii, that sounds like a nice place. -Enters the store- -We see Squidward sat down in a store, watching Tom on stage- Tom: Imagine this, you're on an island. Relaxing, the sun shining, the water just below your very feet, and not a care in the world...Well, that's what we are offering you people, a-- Squidward: -We see Squidward relaxing on a lounge chair on the beach, drinking some freshly made lemonade- Ah, this is the life...Nothing can be better than this. No work, no SpongeBob, just relaxation on the beach. SpongeBob: -In lounge chair across from Squidward- Yep, sure is beautiful buddy. Squidward: -Relaxes his head deep into the lounge chair- Ahhh...Yeah... SpongeBob: Cheers to being on a sunny beach! -Holds out his Kelp Shake, Squidward moves his drink towards the Kelp Shake, bashing the two drinks together- Squidward: Chee--Wait a moment...-Opens his eyes, wide open, he moves his head around to see SpongeBob smiling at him- NOOO...-His drink drops from his hand in slow motion, it hits the ground and smashes- SPONGEBOB?! SpongeBob: Hi Squidward. Squidward: Get out off my fantasy! -Jumps from the lounge chair and grabs SpongeBob, he lifts him up into the air- HOW DID YOU--HOW--YOU-- SpongeBob: Ugh, Squidward...Open your eyes...Squid....Oooh, Squid. -Squidward wakes up in the same store, with Tom still rambling on and away. He is revealed to be holding the wig of a male fishes head up into the air, instead of SpongeBob- Squidward: Oh, heh. -Puts the wig back onto the now angry fishes head and straightens it out- I ummm...Thought it was something else... SpongeBob: -Whispering, sat next to Squidward- Hey, Squid. Do you know what this guy's talking about, by any chance? Squidward: He's talking about a holiday offer...So, zip it. SpongeBob: Oh, so he's giving away free holidays? Squidward: No, you have to fill out a form. SpongeBob: Oo, are you gonna get one of these fancy forms? Squidward: Probably not. SpongeBob: So...Why are we here listening to the boring guy then? Squidward: I like to think of what I can get, instead of getting it. SpongeBob: Oh....Wha--? Squidward: You wouldn't understand, it's an adult thing. SpongeBob: Say, do you want me to go now, then? -no reply- Well Squid? well? Well? Well? Do ya Squid? Well? Well? Well? Tom: And I want to hear people say yes if they want to fill out one of these forms! It's a trivia test of how well, you know your neighbour! SpongeBob: Well, do ya Squid? Well? Do ya? Squidward: *Screams* YESSSSS!! Tom: Looks like we have ourself a form filler! Squidward: Wait, what? Tom: Come on down here sir and collect one of our forms! Squidward: Well, you see...I-- -SpongeBob pushes him onto the stairway, he walks up the stairs and onto the stage- Hello... Tom: So, go and collect your form. Squidward: I'm...I'm Squidward...And I...I... SpongeBob: -Whispers a word out in the audience, looking at Squidward- Squidward: And I....HAVE A BIG NOSE?! Tom: -SpongeBob puts his thumb up to Squidward- Just take the form and exit the store. -Slams one of the forms into Squidward's body- And we're done. -We see SpongeBob waiting at the exit of the store he had recently just been in, Squidward exits the store, throws the form in the bin and walks away- SpongeBob: Hey, Squid. You left your...Form...-Picks up Form from the bin- Hmm...Let's see....How well do you know your neighbour? Well, this should be easy enough. -We go to the next day, we see SpongeBob knocking on the outside of Patrick's rock- SpongeBob: Patrick, open uuuuppp. Patrick: -Opens up rock, SpongeBob jumps in, he closes the rock again. Patrick is brushing his teeth- Hiya SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Hi Patrick. Are you...Brushing your teeth? Patrick: Yeah, why? SpongeBob: Well, ya know, it just doesn't spark to me as something you'd do... Patrick: Yeah, I brush my teeth every morning. A brush a day, keeps something or other away. I don't know the last part. -Puts toothbrush down on sink- SpongeBob: -Looks at tooth brush to notice Patrick uses sand as toothpaste- Oh...Eww. Patrick: -Sits down in chair, grabs TV remote and searches through channel- So, what do you want to do? SpongeBob: Well, I was thinking you could help to sign this form...? Maybe? -Smiles- Patrick: -Throws away remote- THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL SQUAREPANTS. SpongeBob: What deal?! Patrick: I'm not signing no forms. SpongeBob: Awww, but I brought a fancy light up pen and everything. Patrick: Fancy pen, you say? Okay, you've won me over this time...But next time it won't be as easy. -Takes the pen from SpongeBob's hand- SpongeBob: So, first question. What is your favourite meal? Patrick: Ugh...-Panics and looks around to see some dirty stacked up cans- CANS. -Writes it down- SpongeBob: Okay....Question two, what's your dream occupation? Patrick: -Looks around to see a dirty shoe- SHOE! -Many questions later- SpongeBob: Final question, what is your favourite animal? Patrick: Ummm....-Looks around- LAMPSHADE. SpongeBob: Okay, that'll be all. -Takes pen from Patrick's hand- Let's see. -Looks at the list filled with household appliances- Okay....These make no sense. Patrick: Wait, what? SpongeBob: Well, take for note this one...Your favourite movie is half eaten chicken leg under the bed... Patrick: Ha, yeah! That film's a classic! SpongeBob: Not to mention you wrote on the back of the form, and not on the actual thing. Patrick: Oh. YOU PUT ME ON THE SPOT. SpongeBob: No, that was you....Whilst filling out the form you decided it'd be more fun if we was also playing a game of Twister at the same time. Patrick: Oh, yeah. That was fun! Say, I still have Twister pad set up, what'dya say for another round? SpongeBob: Sorry Patrick, but I'm going to Squidward's so he can fill out the form. -Opens Patrick's rock and jumps out- Patrick: I'm gonna go to the mall's arcade. Bye SpongeBob! -Crosses road- SpongeBob: -A boat crash is heard from behind, most likely caused by Patrick- Yikes. -Knocks on Squidward's door, Squidward opens the door- Hiya Squidward, I was wondering if you'd like to fill out this form. -Smiles, Squidward slams the door- SpongeBob: -Walking away from Squidward's house- Hmm, but I don't have anymore neighbours...Unless I give myself a neighbour! -Light bulb appears over his head- Gary: -Later on in the day, Gary trails out from the snail door of SpongeBob's Front House Door- -A bunch of loud noises can be heard, Gary lifts up his eye mask- Meow? SpongeBob: Gary, say hello to, your new home! -SpongeBob is standing next to a clunky small dog house- Tah-Dah! -Picks up Gary and puts him in the dog house- Well, what do you think? -A few moments later- SpongeBob: -In the dog house, on his own- I see... -We see SpongeBob walking into his house late at night, Gary is drinking hot chocolate whilst watching a romantic movie- SpongeBob: -Throws himself onto sofa- Hiya Gary...-Sigh- I give up...-Reaches for remote only to find out Gary has it- What's this? -Picks up DVD to see the title "Generic Romance Movie Number 100" wrote on it- Oh, I see. That one. Man in Film: Susan, I-I just don't know you! Woman in Film: Well get to know me then, you fool! -Thrusts back long golden hair- Man in Film: I will Susan! I will...! SpongeBob: -In fantasy on a beach next to Squidward- Squidward, I-I just don't know you! Squidward: -In fantasy- Well get to know me then, you fool! -Thrusts back long golden hair- SpongeBob: -In fantasy- I will Squidward! I will...! SpongeBob: -Wakes up on his sofa, with Gary still watching the romantic movie- I've got it! A plan! Thank you, cheesy overdone romantic cliches! -Drinks a bit of hot chocolate- Also, admittedly, Squidward did look rather good with golden hair. Gary: Sshhh. -The Next Day....- SpongeBob: -Squidward opens the Cash Register at The Krusty Krab, SpongeBob pops his head out of it- Hey, Squid, wanna fill this form? -Squidward slams the register shut- Squidward: -Opening up Bathroom Stall in The Krusty Krab Bathrooms- -SpongeBob pops out of the toilet- GAH. SpongeBob: Hey, Squid, wanna fill this form? Squidward: No! -Flushes the toilet causing SpongeBob to fall in- -The clock above The Krusty Krab Main Entrance rings, meaning the work shift is over- -Squidward slowly walks to the main entrance, he looks around, nervously- Squidward: He doesn't seem to be here...Must have gone home early. Well, work shift is over, time to go h--Takes off his uniform hat, SpongeBob pops out of it- ARGHHH. SpongeBob: Hey, Squid. Wanna fill this form? Squidward: NO. -Shoves SpongeBob back into his uniform hat- Mr. Krabs: -Walks out of his office and up to the entrance- Work on your magic tricks on your own time, Squidward. -Grabs Squidward's hat and puts it on the coat hanger- -Walks away- SpongeBob: -From inside hat- Ouch. -The Next Day- -We see two delivery people walking up to Squidward's house, their van parked right next to the house's pathway- -One of the delivery people ring Squidward's doorbell, Squidward answers the door- Delivery Man: Hello, are you a Mr. Tentatively who ordered on our online website? Squidward: What now? Delivery Man: Mr. Tentatively who ordered the foot rest, no? Squidward: Oh! The Foot Rest! Yes, that's me! Mr. Tentatively! -Takes box from the delivery man's hands and runs inside of his house, slamming the door shut- Mr. Tentatively, must be that stupid auto-correct thing. That's why I don't order online. -We see Mr. Krabs inside of his office, he starts up an old computer- Mr. Krabs: One new email? -Opens up emails and proceeds to read message- Dear Mr. Eugene H. Krabs, give Mr. Tentatively a raise…? Mr. Who now? -We see Squidward opening up the box he took from the delivery man back in his home, he takes out the yellow footrest, sits down and rests his tentacles on the rest- Squidward: Ah, now this is heaven. -Reaches for coffee- SpongeBob: -The Foot Rest grows a face, revealing that it's SpongeBob- Hi Squidward...! Squidward: ARGH !! -Falls over the sofa, and looks over it to see SpongeBob looking around the house- Him... SpongeBob: -Looks over sofa to see Squidward- Squidward, I'm not here to play hide and seek, I'm just here so you can fill out this form. Squidward: -Sigh- If I fill out this form, will you leave me alone? SpongeBob: Sure. Squidward: -Grabs pen from SpongeBob's hand- Let's see that...Question number-- SpongeBob Uhm. Squidward: What is it? SpongeBob: Well, it's just that you're not filling out the form here. Squidward: What do you mean.....? SpongeBob: You're gonna be filling out the form in Sunny Beach Side Hotel Squidsel. Squidward: Oh yeah, what makes you think that? SpongeBob: I booked rooms for us online. Squidward: You did what now? SpongeBob: Come on, our carriage awaits. -Opens Squidward's front door to a reveal a run down, dirty Taxi- Squidward: I'm not getting in that. SpongeBob: Just imagine Squidward, on the other side of the sea is a sunny destination, where you can relax with no care in the world. Won't that be nice? Squidward: I suppose it does sound kind of nice. SpongeBob: Well, what are you waiting for? Come on! -Grabs Squidward and runs into the taxi with him- This is gonna be fun. Squidward: Ha, no it isn't... SpongeBob: -The taxi driver starts to drive off- Just me and you, together, for about an hour or so...Ah... Squidward: Can't you go be weird somewhere else? SpongeBob: Well, not really. -Tugs on seatbelt- -Squidward sighs- Soooo, wanna play a road game? Taxi Driver: That sounds kinda fun, I d-- Squidward: No. SpongeBob: Pleeeaseeee? Squidward: I said, no. SpongeBob: But it'll be fun. Squidward: Okay, I'll play a road game. SpongeBob: YAAAAAAA-- Squidward covers SpongeBob's mouth- Squidward: It's called the quiet game. SpongeBob: The quiet game? I've never played that one before. Squidward: Well, here's what you do, you stay as quiet as you possibly can, and the first person to be loud making any noise loses. SpongeBob: Oooh. Okay! -A few moments later- SpongeBob: -Whistling, Squidward tells him to "Shush"- -Whispering into Squidward's ear- What am I doing wrong? -Squidward tells him to shush again- -Still whispering- I'm being quiet, like you said. Sooo...Wanna play another game whilst in the middle of playing this one? Squidward: THAT ISN'T HOW YOU PLAY THE GAME YOU BARNACLE HEAD!! SpongeBob: -Not whispering anymore- Oops, look like you lose. Looks like we're gonna have to play another car journey game now. Squidward: That's it, pull over! I'm getting out of this thing! -The taxi pulls over quickly, swinging the door at Squidward's side open. Squidward gets flung out of the car, but is still able to stay with it with his seatbelt still wrapped around his body- -The taxi carries on driving- Ah, much better. Away from SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Squid, do you need some help getting back in?! Squidward: No! Leave me alone, it's better out here than in th- -His face starts to bash against multiple road side signs- OUCH. OOF. -Half an hour later....- -The taxi comes to a stop, Squidward bashes into a sign saying "Squidsel Hotel". SpongeBob undoes Squidward's seat belt and jumps out of the taxi- SpongeBob: We're here! -Squidward falls face first into the sand ground, SpongeBob pulls Squidward up from the ground, his face is in the shape of a "STOP" road sign, SpongeBob pulls Squidward's nose back, let's it go, and Squidward's face goes back to normal- Well, what do you think? Squidward: -Looks ahead of him to see a sunny beautiful beach, with soft sand and a beautiful blue ocean- Wow.... SpongeBob: That's just a sign. -Moves Squidward's head to the side, to reveal the same beach but with dirty sand, horrible green sea with bean cans and multiple other metal objects floating in it- Luckily enough, I booked a room for the sea view as well. Squidward: Oh....-Sarcastically- Yippee. -SpongeBob and Squidward walk into the hotel and up to the counter, SpongeBob presses down on a bell multiple times only for it not to work- SpongeBob: What the? -Presses bell even more, for it to still not work- Well....Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, di-- Squidward: What are you doing? SpongeBob: Dinging because the bell doesn't work. Squidward: Of course, something stupid. Why do I ask? SpongeBob: -Presses down on bell every time he "dings"- DIIIIING, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding- -Starts to press down on a Squid's nose- Ding? Ding...Ding? Female Receptionist Squid: -Old with a gravely voice- Are you quite finished? SpongeBob: Just hold on....Ding. Okay, now I am. Female Receptionist Squid: What can I do for you? SpongeBob: Me and my friend are getting a room here, aren't we Squidward? Squidward: -Turns around to face Receptionist- What? Yeah, whatever. Female Receptionist Squid: Well hello there handsome. Squidward: What did you just call me? Female Receptionist Squid: I called you, handsome. Squidward: Oh... Female Receptionist Squid: -Wiggles eyebrows- Meow. Squidward: -Cringes- Uuhh...Can we just have the room card now? Female Receptionist Squid: Sure, I'll just slip it right down into your pocket. -Winks at Squidward as she slips the keycard into Squidward's shirt pocket- Squidward: OKAY. THANK YOU. GOODBYE FOREVER. -Grabs SpongeBob and runs into a lift with him- -We see SpongeBob and Squidward walking into a hotel room. A very old TV is dangling from the roof with some wires, and at the side are some small bunk beds- SpongeBob: Well, what do you think? Squidward: -Frowns and looks at SpongeBob- Bunk beds? SpongeBob: Yep. Squidward: You expect me to sleep in a bunk bed? SpongeBob: The only other room available had a race car bed in it, and you're a little too old for those types of beds, so I got us this one. Squidward: -Sarcastic- Oh, yeah. Bunk beds are waaaaay more welcoming than a race car bed. SpongeBob: It was either this hotel, or Sardine Sleepover. -We see inside of a Capsule hotel, where a bunch of Anchovies are sleeping- Anchovy: Meep. Anchovy #2: Meep Meep. Anchovy #3: Meep Meep Meep. All of the Anchovies: MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEEP MEEEEP MEEEEEEEP -And so on...- -We go the hotel where SpongeBob turns on the TV- SpongeBob: -Looking through the channels- News, news, news, news, news, news, news, news, new-- Squidward: Ugh, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Yeah Squidward? Squidward: There's only one channel…! SpongeBob: Oh. Well, I'm gonna go downstairs, outside and get us some takeaway. Have fun up here. Squidward: Oh yeah, because there's so much to do here...-Flops onto bottom bunk bed- SpongeBob: Squid, that's where I'm sleeping. Squidward: -Gets up from bed and climbs up onto the top of the bunk bed- Is this any better? SpongeBob: Much better! Okay, see you later! -Walks out of room, and closes the door- -From outside- Walking down the corridor, gonna get some takeaway! Oh hi Maid. Squidward: -Picks up Bible- Well, at least there's something to read. -Reads the front cover- The Bible, as wrote by Shell Gibson?! -Throws away the book- Wait a moment...Maids don't usually patrol hotel corridors at this time... -The room's door swings open, and the Receptionist from earlier on come into the room wearing a maid outfit- Squidward: What the--? Receptionist: Well, hello there, handsome. -Swings hair back, her wig nearly falls off, she grabs it and straightens it back up- I'm here to check YOU out. Squidward: OH DEAR NEPTUNE. -A few moments later- Receptionist: -In the bottom bunk bed whilst Squidward is still on the top of the bunk bed- Ya know, this isn't how I thought it was gonna go. Squidward: Well, I could've had a race car bed... Receptionist: Do you have one? Squidward: NO. Now GET OUT. Receptionist: Sheesh, okay. -Stomps out of the room, she grabs the "Do Not Disturb" sign from the door and takes it with her as she laughs menacingly- SpongeBob: -Walking up to the room- Hi again Maid. -Walks into the room and closes the door behind him- Guess who's got takeaway! -Puts the takeaway down on the floor. He walks out onto a balcony which is made out of loose wooden planks- SpongeBob: Ah, look at that view. Isn't it beautiful? Squidward: Yeah, why don't you take a closer look? -Gets out of bed and pushes SpongeBob off the balcony- Haha, closer look. Heh. SpongeBob: -Bounces back up on a awning, lands on the back of a plank, which swings up and flings Squidward into the dirty pool- Squidward? Where'd you go? Squidward? -SpongeBob turns around to see a soaking wet Squidward bash open the room door in a floating inflatable rubber duck ring- Squidward: Let's just eat takeaway, and go to bed. SpongeBob: Good idea. -Squidward goes on the top bunk bed, SpongeBob throws himself onto the bottom bunk bed- Hmm, something doesn't feel right? Squidward: What? SpongeBob: Can I go on the top? Squidward: That's not the first time someone has said that to me in this room today. SpongeBob: -Climbs onto the top bunk bed, Squidward climbs down onto the bottom bunk bed- That's better. -Starts to eat takeaway, a chip from the packet falls down off the bed, SpongeBob immediately flops off the bed as well-' Squidward: What the?! SpongeBob: -Gets up from floor- 5 Second Rule! -Eats the chip- -After a long night sleep...- -Squidward opens his eyes as the sun shines into the room, he turns over in his bed to stare out SpongeBob's alarm clock horn- Squidward: How did this get--? -The horn sets off, smashing Squidward through the wall- SpongeBob: It's time to wake up! -Slides down the ladders of the bunk bed- Squid? Squidward? Huh, must have gone downstairs early. Squidward: -Falls back from the wall and flops back onto the bed- Ouuuch... SpongeBob: There you are Squid! Come on! We need to get some cereal, look through the wax museum, and--HOLY SHRIMP!! -Looks at a sign saying "Forms must be filled by when you look at this sign!"- The form! It's today! Squidward: Oh yeah, that form thing. SpongeBob: We have to fill it out now! -Passes Squidward pen and grabs the form- Squidward: -Big breath in- No. SpongeBob: But-... Squidward: It's a stupid form, that we got from a stupid mistake, in a stupid meeting! I'm not filling it out, and that's that. SpongeBob: The pen lights up and plays music from Sound of M- Squidward: -Crushes the pen with his hand- I'm going now. -Gets out of bed and starts to walk away- Pen: The hills are--Dies- SpongeBob: The hills are what? THE HILLS ARE WHAT?! -Squidward opens the room door- That's it, Squidward. I've tried. Squidward: -Sigh- What are you saying now? SpongeBob: There will be no more Mr. Nice Form. -Walks over to a bag and takes a giant pen out from it, he removes the top of the pen which releases a whole army of other glowing pens- There are two types of people in the world, my friend....Those with a form, and those who sign. You sign... Squidward: I'll never sign your stupid form! SpongeBob: -Shoots pens out from pen gun- CHARRRGEEEE. Squidward: WHAT THE BARNACLES?! -Jumps out of the way and runs down hotel corridor- SpongeBob: -Chases after him, still firing pens out from the pen gun- Squid! Come back! -Squidward runs into the hotel lobby and looks around- Squidward: I need to get outta here! -Looks at the main entrance and exit, which are revolving doors, a bunch of old fish are slowly making their way through the revolving doors as he looks- Not quick enough! -Looks at a door next to the staff counter, he runs through it- SpongeBob: -Runs into the lobby, see's the door that Squidward just ran through flying open and shut- Ah-Hah! -Runs through the door, we see a close up on the door's sign which says "Backstage"- -We see Squidward bashing into a bunch of storage boxes in a dimly lit room, he slides down and relaxes in front of the boxes- Squidward: Ahhh, peace and quiet...-A pen lands next to him and into a box- Pen: THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSICCCCC. Squidward: No...How?! -Starts to get up from the floor, SpongeBob walks out from some shadows and walks up to Squidward- You! SpongeBob: I know what you're thinking. Did he fire six pens or only five? Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement, I've kinda lost track myself. But being as this is a Super Pen Blaster 3000, the most powerful pen blaster in the world, and would blow your eyebrows clean off, you've got to ask yourself one question: "Do I feel lucky?" Well, do ya, Squid? Squidward: What are you talking about? SpongeBob: CHARRRGEEEEE. -Pulls the trigger of the pen blaster, a little bit of ink comes out from it- What the? I could've sworn I only shot 5 times. Hmm...-Pulls trigger- Huh. -Throws away the pen blaster and takes a pen out from his pants pocket- What do you say to signing the form now? Squidward: ENOUGH WITH THAT STUPID FORM!! -Charges at SpongeBob and grabs him- I'm never going to FILL IT. -Pushes SpongeBob through some sheets- Tom: -On stage in front of large crowd in the hotel's dining room- So, anyone who knows the most about their neighbour will finally get the holiday to- -SpongeBob and Squidward go through some red sheets and land next to Tom on stage- What the!? Squidward: You have brought nothing good to me on this hideous holiday! SpongeBob: Squidward, I-- Squidward: YOU WHAT?! Tom: Security! Get these two people off stage! -Two large extremely buff security guards start to run up to SpongeBob and Squidward- Squidward: -Gets up from ground- You think you can just give me a pen, and expect me to write out a form -Mimics writing- when I actually have a life! -Pretends to throw the pen away behind his back, hitting one of the security guards in the face, knocking him unconscious- SpongeBob: Squidward, look behind- Squidward: I'm not falling for that one. -The remaining security guard grabs Squidward's arm, Squidward throws the security guard off stage, knocking him unconscious- GET OFF ME WHEN I'M COMPLAINING!! Tom: He, he just--Oh my... Squidward: -Grabs the form- Do you want me to list all the things I hate about YOU?! -SpongeBob gives Squidward a pen- OKAY. HERE IT GOES. -Writes down what he's saying- YOUR FAVOURITE FOOD ARE AWFUL KRABBY PATTIES. YOUR FAVOURITE MOVIE IS ROMANTIC COMEDY NUMBER SIXTY TWO. YOUR FAVOURITE SHOW IS THE WACKY ADVENTURES OF SILLYMAN-- -More complaining later- Tom: -Falls asleep on microphone, waking everyone up, including himself, looks around at Squidward- He's still going... Squidward: AND YOUR FAVOURITE ANIMAL IS THAT PET OF YOURS LARRY.. SpongeBob: It's Gary... Squidward: Oh yeah, GARY!! Tom: Wow...You just filled the full form out! And managed to kill an hour... Squidward: Wait, what? Tom: -Grabs the form from Squidward's hands- It looks like we have a winner! Squidward: Wait I-- Tom: Here are your tickets to The Sea of Hawaii! -Passes Squidward and SpongeBob some tickets- SpongeBob: WOOOO!! Tom: Give them a round of applause! -Looks into the audience, everyone is gone expect for Old Man Jenkins who is sleeping- Squidward: I--I can't believe this is happening! SpongeBob: I know, right?! We're gonna go to Hawaii! WOOOO!! -In Hawaii- -We see a kitchen Sponge and some calamari lying on some lounge chairs on the beach of Hawaii- SpongeBob: -Kitchen Sponge- Wanna go back home? Squidward: -As calamari- Yeah....This place is warm... -The next day...- -We see SpongeBob and Squidward on some lounge chairs, in front of a bridge- SpongeBob: Now this is the life. Squidward: You said it SpongeBob, you said it. Uniformed Joe: How much times do I have to -- -Squidward passes him ticket to Hawaii- Oooo. -Runs out of the shop- -FIN- Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Cosmobo Category:2017